


cos i love the way you wake me up

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and isak bein a lil grumpster, fluffy fluffy pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Isak hates waking up alone, especially because Even always leaves for work without kissing him goodbye





	cos i love the way you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like a month or something ago i made a tumblr post like a mini hc n it was this
> 
> "just think about isak waking up in the morning after even has already left for work to a note that says “sorry bby didnt want to wake you (youre hot when you sleep)” and isak doing a grumpy pout and texting even straightaway like “I didn’t get a kiss, asshole” and even replies with a photo he took of himself kissing a sleeping isak on the cheek and a “yes you did bby”"
> 
> and i just kept thinking about it and i wanted to write some meaningless evak fluff so i did and i just basically made a long version n i know its pointless but it's for me and u can't tell me i shouldnt have bc i had fun
> 
> also its set in summer holidays bc no school
> 
> OH and title is from cold coffee by ed sheezy (i'm trash for that guy yall)

Waking up alone, Isak concludes, is the worst part of having a boyfriend who has to leave for work at 7 in the morning when Isak himself can sleep in as long as he wants.

Recently Isak has been too used to waking up tangled up with Even, slowly coming round in the morning to find Even’s lips still pressed into his hair and his arm thrown over Even’s chest. They sleep so entwined with each other that Isak doesn’t understand how Even gets out of that without waking Isak - in fact, Isak almost sleeps so tangled with Even on purpose so that he can’t leave without waking him - only sometimes (most of the time) Isak sleeps so heavily that Even can somehow sneak out.

The dickhead thinks he’s being thoughtful by not waking Isak, when Isak has told him many times that if Even leaves one more time for work without waking Isak to kiss him goodbye, then Isak will have to physically lie on top of him to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Even just laughs and tells him “baby, if I woke you up, you’d never get back to sleep and I’d never get to work.”

This conversation always results in Isak giving Even the silent treatment for all of 26 seconds to prove a point that he’s mad at him, and this always ends with Even wrapping his arms around Isak and squeezing tight so that Isak can’t ignore him anymore.

Even  _ never _ lets Isak get his way, and frankly, Isak is tired of it.

Okay, fine.  _ Fine _ , that’s not true. Maybe Even gives him what he wants a lot of the time, or all the time, or something. But if he won’t wake him up to kiss him goodbye then  _ what is the point _ ?

It happened again this morning, and Isak woke up at eleven to a text that said “ _i’ll be back at four bby, love you_ ” and Isak pouted all the way through making his own breakfast.

He thinks it’s time to put his plan of sleeping on top of Even into action.

He’s actually done that before, slept half on top of Even, but it’s usually because he’s drunk, or so exhausted that he can’t keep his eyes open. Even will lay on his back and pull him down on top of him, and Isak is never really sure if Even can actually sleep like that because he must be so uncomfortable with Isak squashing the breath out of him and pressing his face into Even’s shoulder, and isak knows he’s not light.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

When Even arrives home that afternoon, Isak  _ tries _ to be grumpy, he really does. It’s just kind of difficult when Even looks at him like that, and wraps his arms tight around him and says “it’s the weekend in two days, baby, i promise to stay in bed until you wake up then.”

Which makes Isak grump  _ more _ , because  _ why _ can’t Even just wake him up, kiss him, and  _ then _ leave? It’s just not fair. He’s this close to stamping his foot dramatically.

“Are you still mad at me?” Even asks him an hour into the evening. He’s just standing to go and make food, and Isak doesn’t make any movement, like he usually does, to stop him from getting up off the bed where he’d been laying next to him. (He really wants to, it's just that he's trying to be mad at Even.)  


“Obviously, I’m mad at you,” lies Isak. “You’re rude and inconsiderate and I deserve a better boyfriend.”   


“One that kisses you goodbye in the mornings, got it,” says Even grinning (and clearly not understanding the gravity of the situation. This is  _ important _ .) “I’ll put an advert out for one for you. Isak Valtersen, needs someone to wake him up with kisses. 500kr a week. Any other requests?”

“I want pasta for dinner,” says Isak, a little smile now appearing on his face and giving him away. Or, he's pretty sure there wasn't anything to give away at this point. They both know the pretending to be mad isn't actually working out, but Even is great at humouring Isak. Even's pretty great all round, really. But Isak's still mad at him, of course.  


“Pasta? I can do that,” replies Even, and leans down to give Isak a noisy kiss on the cheek before moving to the kitchen, humming “shape of you” under his breath.

***

Because of reasons beyond his control (he was _tired_ ) Isak forgets he was going to fall asleep on top of Even, and the next morning, he wakes up to  _ yet another _ empty bed.

There’s a note this time, which is an improvement, at least. It reads “ _ sorry bby, didn’t want to wake you” _ and then a little further down the page, after a cartoon of a sleeping isak “ _ you’re hot when you sleep. _ ”

Isak can’t help but smile at it, and then immediately pouts because  _ Even didn’t kiss him goodbye and this is not acceptable behaviour from a boyfriend. _

So, of course, he lets Even know this with a simple text. 

**Isak:** _ I didn’t get a kiss, asshole. _

Even’s reply is more or less immediate, as if he’s been waiting for Isak’s text.

**Even:** _ Yes you did bby  _

**Even:** _ [1 image] _

Even, the absolute asshole, has sent a picture of himself kissing a sleeping Isak on the cheek. 

**Isak:** _ I’m so close to breaking up with you. _

**Even:** _ Tomorrow’s the weekend, baby. I’ll stay in bed and drown you in morning kisses. _

**Isak:** _ You fucking better. _

**Even:** _ It’s a date :D  
_

**Isak:** _ It’s not a date, staying in bed all morning doesn’t count as a date. _

**Even:** _ All morning? _

**Isak:** _ I promise you won’t get bored. _

**Even:** _ I don’t doubt that ;) _

**Isak:** _ Stop using the winky face you creepy old man _

**Even:** _ You can’t tell me it wasn’t appropriate! _

**Isak:** _...Maybe_

_ *** _

The next morning goes pretty well, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you bothered! comments and kudos are always very welcome and appreciated (read: i will cry with joy at every single one)
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://evenshands.tumblr.com) i tag things now bc i'm cool and professional and stuff
> 
> love always xxx


End file.
